doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
001 - An Unearthly Child
thumb|270px|Der Erste Doctor und seine erste Begleiterin An Unearthly Child ist der erste aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 1. Staffel. Er wurde zunächst unter dem Namen 100,000 BC produziert, später aber in den Namen seiner ersten Episode umbenannt. In dieser ersten Episode ist der erste Auftritt des Doctors in seiner ursprünglichen Inkarnation zu sehen, sowie der seiner Enkelin Susan und der TARDIS des Doctors. Sie führte außerdem Barbara Wright und Ian Chesterton ein, die des Doctors erste menschliche Begleiter werden. 2018 - 55 Jahre nach der Erstausstrahlung - erschien die synchronisierte Pilotepisode unter dem Titel Das Kind von den Sternen in Deutschland auf DVD. Handlung Susan Foreman sieht wie ein ganz normales 15jähriges Schulmädchen aus, verfügt aber über eine wissenschaftliche Bildung, die weit über ihr Alter hinausgeht. Als ihre Lehrer Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright versuchen, hinter das Geheimnis des ungewöhnlichen Mädchens zu kommen, folgen sie ihr und gelangen zu einem Schrottplatz. Dort treffen sie Susans Großvater, den Doctor. Der Doctor und Susan sind Außerirdische, die durch Zeit und Raum reisen, in ihrem Schiff, der TARDIS, die wie ein gewöhnliche Polizei-Notrufzelle aussieht, aber in Wirklichkeit einen sehr großen und beeindruckenden Kontrollraum beinhaltet. Die TARDIS nimmt sie alle zu einer prähistorischen Landschaft mit, in der sie einen Steinzeitstamm der Menschheit antreffen, der das Geheimnis des Feuers sucht... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie: Im Verlauf der Jahrzehnte wurden immer wieder Abenteuer des Ersten Doctors in anderen Medien veröffentlicht, die vor der Pilotepisode spielen. Diese ist somit chronologisch nicht das erste Abenteuer des Doctors. *Bereits in der ersten Episode wird das Pseudonym John Smith erwähnt, obwohl es hier noch nicht vom Doctor verwendet wird: Susan hört sich gerade Musik der Gruppe John Smith and the Common Men an, als Ian und Barbara den Raum betreten. *Nach dem Zeitsprung in die Urzeit stellen der Doctor und Susan besorgt fest, dass die TARDIS noch immer wie eine Polizei-Box aussieht - offenbar funktionierte der Chamäleon-Schaltkreis vor ihrer Landung im Jahr 1963 noch. Der Defekt des Schaltkreises wurde eingeführt, um Kosten zu sparen. Die Produzenten waren der Meinung, es würde zu teuer werden für jede Episode eine neue TARDIS zu bauen. 50 Jahre später, zum Jubiläum der Serie, wird in der Comic-Geschichte Hunters of the Burning Stone erläutert, dass es der Elfte Doctor war, der den Schaltkreis bewusst zerstörte. *An keiner Stelle in der Episode wird explizit gesagt, in welcher Zeit der Doctor und seine Begleiter gelandet sind. Obwohl es menschheitsgeschichtlich einige Ungereimtheiten gibt, ist die allgemein akzeptierte Datierung 100.000 v.Chr. *Zu dieser Episode erschien auch in Deutschland eine Romanadaption. *Susan bemerkt einen Fehler in dem Geschichtsbuch, das sie von Barbara bekam. Anscheinend war sie mit ihrem Großvater bereits in der Zeit der Französischen Revolution. *Der Doctor raucht eine Pfeife. Interessant ist, dass man ihn nie wieder rauchen sieht, nachdem er seine Pfeife während des Angriffs von Kal verliert. *Der Doctor erklärt, dass er und Susan "Wanderer der vierten Dimension", sowie "Exilanten" sind. *Bereits in der ersten Episode hat der Doctor Probleme damit, die TARDIS richtig zu steuern. *Die Namen der Begleiter des Doctors sollten ursprünglich Bridget anstelle von Susan, Lola McGovern anstelle von Barbara Wright und Cliff anstelle von Ian sein. *Es wurde versehentlich eine Echse zwischen den tropischen Pflanzen für den Wald mit ans Set gebracht. Carole Ann Ford nahm sie mit nach Hause und behielt sie als Haustier. *Der Schrottplatz mit der Adresse 76 Totter's Lane, sowie die Schule von Susan, die Coal Hill School, werden auch in späteren Episoden als Handlungsort genutzt. *Zum ersten Mal in der Serie wird der namensgebende Titel "Doctor Who?" genannt. *In dem Comic Blood and Ice erfährt man, dass eine Splitter-Version von Clara Oswald zum Urmenschenstamm dieser Episode gehört. Referenzen Der Doctor * Der Doctor raucht eine Pfeife * Der Doctor trägt ein Notizbuch mit sich Astronomische Objekte * Ein Höhlenmensch betet den Sonnengott an, den sie Orb nennen * Raum und Zeit sind nach Susan Foreman Dimensionen Kultur * Za versucht Feuer herzustellen Kulturelle Referenzen der Realen Welt * Susan erwähnt die Dezimalrechnung * Der Doctor und Susan besuchten die Französische Revolution * Susan hört sich John Smith and the Common Men an Geräte * Ian benutzt eine Taschenlampe während er auf dem Schrottplatz ist * Za benutzt und baut eine Axt * Ian, Susan und Barbara stellen eine Tragbahre her * Die Mitglieder des Stammes benutzen Speere und Feuersteinmesser Technologien * Der Doctor benutzt als Beispiel das Fernsehen, um die TARDIS zu erklären * Die TARDIS nimmt die Form einer Polizeinotrufzelle an, aber als sie den Platz verlassen haben, änderte sich das Aussehen nicht * Susan behauptet das Wort TARDIS erfunden zu haben (T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'S'pace) * Die TARDIS besitzt ein Jahrometer '''Wissenschaft * Ian trägt Hur auf, Wasser zu holen * Der Stamm versucht Feuer herzustellen Hintergrundinformationen * Das ist die erste Doctor Who Story die im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde * Die allerersten Wörter kamen von Barbara Wright und lauteten: "Wait in here please, Susan. I won't be long." * Die Episode ist ebenfalls bekannt als 100,000 BC, The Tribe of Gum, The Firemakers und The Cavemen. Für mehr Informationen siehe Abgelehnte Episodennamen * Die einzelnen Teile der Episode hatten ebenfalls verschiedene Namen wie: "Nothing At The End Of The Lane" für die erste Episode; Episode 3 wurde "The Cave of Skulls" genannt, Episode 2 wurde "The Firemaker" enttitelt und Episode 4 sollte eigentlich "The Dawn of Knowledge" heißen * Eine 1mm Telerecording Aufnahme befindet sich von jedem Teil der Episode in der BBC Film and Videotape Library. * Eigentlich sollten die Namen der Begleiter Bridget/"Biddy" (für Susan), Lola McGovern (für Barbara) und Cliff (für Ian) heißen. * Zu keinem Zeitpunkt wird der Tribe auf Gum erwähnt, dass erfährt man nur in der Adaption * Die Macher der Serie wollten eigentlich, dass der Chamäleon-Schaltkreis funktioniert, ließen die Idee aber schnell aus Kostengründen fallen. Kurz hatten sie sogar die Idee, die TARDIS unsichtbar zu machen. * Die Knochen in The Cave of Skulls, sind richtige Knochen und rochen übel unter dem Licht im Studio * Andere Vorschläge für die erste Episode wurden genannt (The Living World ''von Alan Wakeman) * Eine Pilotfolge von Episode 1 wurde vorbereitet mit dem Namen The Pilot Episode. * Bernard Lodge war der nicht in den Credits genannte Designer des Intros * Der Doctor raucht zum ersten und zum letzten mal eine Pfeife * Es wurde nie genau in der Folge gesagt, dass sie auf der Erde spielt. ''Hunters of the Burning Stone hat dann verraten, dass es auf der Erde spielt * Nach dem DVD Infotext, waren die Sachen die Susan Foreman in der ersten Episode anhatte, erst gar nicht die Sachen gewesen sind. Für Carole Ann Ford war eigentlich ein eher Erwachsener, futuristischer Look gedacht mit einer schwarzen Leggins und schwarzen Schuhen. Dies wurde dann aber doch nicht gemacht, weil der Regisseur es zu sexy fand. Carole Ann Ford trägt dieses Outfit dann in The Great St. Trinian's Train Robbery. * Ford's Haarstyle für Susan wurde vom Stylist Vidal Sassoon entworfen * Diese Geschichte ist eine der, die als Vorschaumaterial beim BSB Doctor Who Weekend gezeigt wurden * Die Episode wurde ein weiteres Mal zum Fiftieth Anniversary auf BBC 4 gezeigt. (21. November 2013) * Ein Lurch wurde mit sammt Bäumen zum Set gebracht. Carole behielt ihn danach als Haustier * Das Musikstück was "John Smith and the Common Men" genannt wurde, ist eigentlich "3 Guitars Mood 2" von The Arthur Nelson Group * Susan gibt an den Namen TARDIS aus Time and Relative Dimensions in Space zusammengefügt zu haben * Als die TARDIS zum ersten mal dematerialisiert, fallen Ian und Barbara in Ohnmacht. Dieser Effekt geschieht erst wieder in der Episode The Crimson Horror * Die erste Episode hatte nur 4,4 Millionen Zuschauer, weil die meißten die Nachrichten geguckt haben. Dies führt zurück darauf, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt Kennedys Tod stattgefunden hat * Durch diesen Zufall, wiederholte die BBC die Folge nochmal am 27 November 1963. Dadurch steigerte sich die Zuschauerzahl auf 6,0 Millionen * An Unearthly Child ist die erste Episode die international ausgestrahlt wurde. Ratings * "An Unearthly Child" - 4.4 Millionen Zuschauer * "The Cave of Skulls" - 5.9 Millionen Zuschauer * "The Forest of Fear" - 6.9 Millionen Zuschauer * "The Firemaker" - 6.4 Millionen Zuschauer Mythen und Gerüchte * folgt Drehorte * die Television Film Studios in Ealing * Lime Grove Studios (Studio D) Produktionsfehler Wenn Du über Fehler der Erzählung reden möchtest - wie Plot Holes und Dinge, die mit anderen Geschichten nicht übereinstimmen, dann gehe auf die Diskussionsseite dieser Folge. * Jacqueline Hill überspringt aus Versehen eine Zeile * Als Ian und Barbara die TARDIs betreten, ist auf der rechten Seite ein Mikrofon zu sehen * Bevor Ian von der Konsole der TARDIS einen Schlag bekommt, hört man jemanden aus dem Studio William Russel ein Zeichen zurufen, dass er nach hinten fallen soll * Das Studio kann mehrmals während Teil 1 gesehen werden * An einem Punkt in der TARDIS kann die Hand eines Studioarbeiters in der linken Ecke gesehen werden * Die Außenseite der TARDIS-Türen sehen vom Inneren der TARDIS anders aus als von außen. * Der große Stein ist offensichtlich aus Polysterin hergestellt * William Hartnell und William Russel unterbrechen sich gegenseitig während sie die Uhr der TARDIS untersuchen * Als der Doctor erklärt, dass er und Susan durch die vierte Dimension reisen kann man ganz klar sehen, dass die Wand hinter ihnen eine Kulisse ist, weil man oben über dem Ende der Wand einen Stahlbalken sehen kann Videos Momente First Time Entering the TARDIS - An Unearthly Child - Doctor Who - BBC You must not make fire! - An Unearthly Child - BBC Tardis Getaway - An Unearthly Child - Doctor Who - BBC Veröffentlichungen Dvd 01.jpg|Einzel-DVD Kind von den Sternen 1.jpg|Unveröffentlichtes deutsches DVD-Cover Kind von den Sternen 2.jpg|Deutsches DVD-Cover BBC VHS An Unearthly Child 1990 UK.jpg|Originales 1990 VHS UK cover BBC VHS An Unearthly Child 1992 AUS.jpg|Originales 1992 Australisches VHS cover BBC VHS An Unearthly Child 1992 US.jpg|US VHS cover BBC_VHS_An_Unearthly_Child_2000_UK.jpg|Remastered 2000 VHS UK cover BBC_VHS_An_Unearthly_Child_2000_AUS.jpg|Remastered 2000 VHS Australisches cover The Beginning.jpg|DVD-Sammelbox iTunes_The_First_Doctor.jpg|First Doctor Sampler Kollektion iTunes cover ITunes_The_Best_of_William_Hartnell.jpg|Best of First Doctor Kollektion iTunes cover es:An Unearthly Child ru:Неземное дитя he:ילד לא ארצי en:An Unearthly Child pt:An Unearthly Child Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Erster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Susan Foreman) Kategorie:Stories (Barbara Wright) Kategorie:Stories (Ian Chesterton) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1963 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Pure Historicals Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (Urzeit) Kategorie:Stories (1960er Jahre)